My Date With A Vampire
by asper295
Summary: We all know that their first date happened a little unexpectedly. But what if it had been different? What if Edward had actually asked Bella out on a date? This story plays out what might have occurred if things had happened the traditional way? -Ava R
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this story has been updated cause Dal made a mistake and uploaded the wrong document, and then Ava threatened her if she didn't fix it so here it is. Not much is changed, just Edward is more gentleman-like in this one. sorry. my bad. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters, not me!**

BPOV

I jumped as I noticed a shiny Volvo waiting for me outside, and hurried to grab my purse and jacket. Scrambling down the stairs, I tripped and spilled the contents of my bag onto the floor.

"Gah--- stupid clumsiness. Why did Charlie have to curse me with his accident-prone genes!?" I grumbled, scraping my belongings back in.

I yanked open the front door and locked the deadbolt, and then I was off. This was going to be my first date with Edward Cullen, a mysterious boy who sat next to me in Biology at school. I was really looking forward to learning more about Edward, because it was sort of all of a sudden that he asked me out. I had hardly spoken to him, and he just came out with it one day in Biology.

_***Flashback***_

"…_And that's how to tell the difference between a plant cell and an animal cell. Any questions? No? Well, then let's move on…" Mr. Banner ranted. I'd already learned about cells in school in Phoenix, but I tried to pay attention to avoid gazing over at my glorious lab partner. _

"_Bella?" a musical voice asked suddenly from next to me._

"_Yes, Edward?"_

"_Would you care to join me for dinner on Friday night?"_

"_Er… uh…" I stammered, taken by surprise. "S-sure, Edward. I would like that."_

"_Fantastic. Shall I pick you up at seven, then?" _

"_That'd be great."_

_***End Flashback***_

There was something about this boy, and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Jacob Black had planted a seed in my mind though--- Quileuete legends suggested that Edward and the rest of the Cullens were vampires. But that couldn't be it, could it? I mean, I knew that Edward was certainly not your average teenage boy, but a vampire? Aren't they not even supposed to be out during the daytime? Well, I suppose I'd just have to find out.

"Hi, Edward," I said as I climbed into the shiny silver Volvo.

"Hello, Bella. You look lovely," he complimented, flashing a crooked smile that took my breath away.

"Thanks," I replied once my head stopped spinning.

He started the car and sped away. I wondered where we were going.

"So, what are you in the mood for?" he asked, glancing in my direction, "Mexican, Italian, Chinese…" he drifted off.

"Uhm, whatever you'd like is fine with me," I murmured shyly.

"Something tells me you wouldn't like the kind of food I eat," he chuckled, smiling at some inside joke, "How's Italian sound? Your name _is _Bella, after all."

"Sure. Italian's fine."

We sat in silence for a while then. It felt awkward, but I didn't really know what to say to strike up a conversation. So, instead I just stared out the window at the trees speeding by. Whoa, they were passing us fast. I wonder… I glanced over at the speedometer and gasped.

"Holy crow, Edward!" I shrieked, "You're going way too fast!"

"Relax, Bella, I always drive this way," he assured me with a chuckle. "I have very good reflexes."

"Nobody's reflexes are this good!"

"Bella, we're not going to crash. Calm down," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Edward, _please_. You're giving me a heart attack over here," I pleaded. "Charlie needs me… who would cook his dinner if I didn't come home?"

"If you don't make it home, it won't be because of my driving," he mumbled.

"What?" Did I hear him right?

"Nothing, nothing. Anyways, we're here," he said, shutting down the Volvo.

I stepped out of the car and shut the door behind me, taking in the scene. The restaurant had a wooden deck in the front, where hundreds of twinkling lights glimmered in the night. There were a few tables to the sides of the entrance, with people eating and chatting occupying them.

"Ready?" Edward asked and started walking toward the entrance slowly, waiting for me.

"Yeah, sure," I responded, walking through the door as he held it open for me.

_To be continued…_

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading, my date with a vampire! this story was written by the great Ava! whoo. go her. the title always reminds me of that cheesy Disney movie where the kid goes on a date with the president's daughter (which we don't own either). It was kinda weird, but the song was catchy. Anyways, please review, ya know how to do it! Thanks always,**

**Dahlia, Evie, and Ava**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these nutty characters… I didn't think fast enough to create them. Sigh.**

BPOV

As Edward and I strolled into the restaurant, I saw the waitress take one look at my date and scamper on over before any of the other waitresses could see him.

"Why, hello there! A table for two?" the blond woman asked, batting her eyelashes.

But Edward was watching me, and didn't see.

"Yes, please. A table in a quiet area would be preferable, if possible."

"Absolutely. Right this way," she replied, grabbing two menus and leading us to a small table by the window. There were no occupied tables in sight.

"Perfect. Thank you."

"Sure," the waitress said as we took a seat, "Now, can I get you two something to drink?"

"Bella?"

"Uhm, I'll have an iced tea," I responded.

"And for you?" the waitress asked him.

"Nothing for me, thank you," he replied in his velvety voice.

As the waitress walked away somewhat reluctantly, Edward stared into my eyes. Every time he did that, it was as if our eyes were magnetically locked. I couldn't bring myself to look away from his butterscotch eyes. I knew that I would have to bring up the subject of exactly who, or _what_ he was soon enough. But right now I just continued gazing at him, as he did to me. We didn't move until the waitress returned, setting down my drink, and asked what we wanted to eat.

"I'm not hungry, so what would you like, Bella?"

I hadn't looked at the menu, so I just blurted out the first thing I saw.

"I'll have the garden salad," I said, tearing my eyes away from his to glance at the waitress.

"Alright. Are you sure there isn't anything I can get for you?" she asked my date.

"No, thank you."

When she walked away, I knew I didn't have time for another staring session. I had to take action.

"So, Edward…" I began, "What brought all this on?"

"I simply wanted to learn more about you. I find you fascinating, and very hard to read," he replied.

"How so?"

"Well, I can normally tell what other people are thinking. But with you, I just get nothing."

"What do you mean, tell what other people are thinking? Are you like, psychic or something?"

To my surprise, he laughed.

"I suppose you could say that, yes. I can read every mind in this room, and outside for a few miles around… except for yours."

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I was still slightly in shock.

Thankfully, Edward just waited, letting me take that in. But I had a feeling that I'd be getting some bigger surprises later that night, and that I would never quite get over them.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I was talking to this… friend of mine. And he told me some stories…"

"Who is this friend?"

For a split second, I wondered if I should keep the name a secret. Nahh.

"Jacob Black."

"Ah. And what did he tell you?"

"Well, he told me some Quileuete legends. Like, ones about mythical creatures."

I saw his jaw tighten.

"What kinds of mythical creatures?" he asked reluctantly.

"Oh, uhm, he told me about werewolves… and vampires…"

"And what did he say about these… creatures?"

"Uh, well… he told me… that… his family was descended from wolves," I chickened out at the last second.

"Anything else?"

"Well… uhm… he said that… uhm…"

"Please, Bella. Before I lose my mind."

"He said that the Cullens were vampires," I blurted out.

He paused for a long time before answering, looking down at his hands. I wished I hadn't brought it up in a way, but at the same time I was dying to know if it was true.

"And are you afraid?" he asked.

"So it's true?"

He just looked at me.

"No, I'm not afraid," I assured him. In fact, I always felt very safe with Edward.

"But I'm a monster, Bella," he whispered, "and I've killed people before."

"It doesn't matter to me. That's in the past, and---"

"Doesn't _matter_!? Bella, I wanted to kill _you. _I wanted your blood more than I've ever wanted any other person's blood. I still have trouble controlling myself around you," he fumed.

"I don't care."

"If you were smart you'd leave now and stay away from me forever."

"Well obviously I'm not smart! I'm sitting across from you right now, aren't I?" I all but yelled, leaning into the table.

We sat there staring each other down until the waitress brought me my salad. I thanked her, stabbed some lettuce with my fork, and chomped on it angrily. Why couldn't he just be my friend? Or… more than a friend? Why did he have to make this so complicated?

**Yay! Okay so this story is currently being written by Ava! Of course, as always this is being posted by Dal. Don't forget to review on the way out folks! Remember reviews are for winners! Aren't you a winner?**

**Thanks,**

**Dahlia, Evelyn, and Ava **


	3. Chapter 3

My Date With a Vampire

_Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, including these characters._

Chapter 3

BPOV

Edward stared at me with a furious expression while I munched on my garden salad. He was angry that I was not afraid of him, even though he was a vampire who thirsted for my blood. After I was full and pushed my plate slightly away so I could rest my elbows on the table, he spoke.

"Did you enjoy your salad?" he asked in an uninterested tone.

"Yes, thanks."

"Good," he commented.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you want us to be friends?"

He paused before answering, as if trying to word something correctly.

"Bella, it's not that I don't want to be around you, it's just that I'm trying to look out for your safety. I'm the world's most dangerous predator, Bella. Every time I'm around you I have to fight the urge to kill you. I…," he broke off, then composed himself and started again.

"Bella, I want nothing more than for you to be happy. I want to be with you too, but I don't want to put you in danger. I couldn't live with myself if something ever went wrong… If I lost control with you, even for a second… It would all be over," he paused, scrutinizing my face.

"What?" I asked defensively, wondering if there was something on my face.

"It's nothing. I'm just wondering how you're not screaming or fainting right now."

"I'm good at blocking out scary thoughts," I told him, "and really, I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be."

"Well, I'm not doing what I should then. Listen, Edward," I began, "I don't care who--- or what--- you are. I don't care if you're a vampire, a human, a wizard… I wouldn't care if you were the Wizard of Oz! All I know is that I feel safe with you, and I want to stay with you. I--- I'm afraid you're going to disappear, and I don't want that to happen."

"You never cease to amaze me, Bella."

"How so?"

"Well, let's see. I just told you that I was a vampire. I told you that I've killed people, that I wanted to kill you," he said as he counted on his fingers, "that I thirst for your blood, and that I could kill you at any moment. And yet here you sit," he concluded, gesturing toward me with his hand.

"I don't think you're all bad," I replied.

"I try not to be--- what most of my kind are. I don't want to be a monster, or to kill people…" he paused, looking at something over my shoulder.

A few seconds later, the waitress came and handed us a bill. She took my plate and left without a word. Edward slipped a credit card inside and continued.

"Carlisle created all of us--- Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and myself. And he raised us to satisfy ourselves with the blood of animals, so as to not become murderers. All of us have slipped, excluding Carlisle, but we've been taught well."

Suddenly, I remembered a detail from a book I read on vampires and their characteristics.

"Edward, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"And you have been seventeen for how long?"

"A while… I was born in 1901, and Carlisle found me dying of the Spanish influenza in 1918. He saved me by changing me."

"Do you have to be dying to become--- one of you?"

"No, Carlisle would never do this to someone with another choice."

The waitress came by and snagged the bill.

"Thank you," Edward said coolly, not taking his eyes off of my face.

"You're welcome," she sighed, obviously having given up on making any moves toward my date.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Well, I'm ready to leave the restaurant, but I don't think I'm quite ready to go home yet," I answered, "I have a few more questions for you. Actually, more like a million."

He considered that for a moment before speaking.

"All right, I know of a place we can go. It's beautiful after dark."

"And where is that?"

"We're going to drive down to Lake Olani." **(A/N I have no clue if there is an actual Lake Olani, so please don't judge my geographically incorrect comments.)**

"Okay," I agreed, "Why is it so pretty after dark?"

"Because," he replied, "all of the boats on the lake are lit up by twinkle lights that reflect on the water. Plus you can get a perfect view of the moon, and I believe it's full tonight."

"Great, let's go," I said eagerly.

I couldn't wait for more interrogations with Edward. I was definitely ready to get to learn more about him, to understand him more fully. After all, is it not beneficial for someone to fully know the one they can't live without?


	4. Chapter 4

My Date With a Vampire

**These characters are all Stephenie Meyer. None Ava. Got it?**

Chapter 4

BPOV

As I stepped out of Edward's shiny Volvo, I took in the scene of Lake Olani. He had been right--- it was beautiful at night. The boats on the lake were covered in strings of twinkle lights, illuminating the dark water and complementing the full moon in the starry sky. Edward led me to a secluded bench beneath a weeping willow tree, with a perfect view of the lake and the sound of chirping crickets all around. Of course, none of these characteristics were as breathtaking as the already god-like Edward in the moonlight.

"Wow, this is just---just---," I stammered.

"Gorgeous, is it not?" he asked, his eyes dancing. All I could do was nod.

"I come here all the time at night. It's most beautiful around 2 AM."

That caught me a little off guard.

"Aren't you asleep at 2 AM?"

He chuckled before saying, "No, Bella, I don't sleep. It's a vampire thing."

"Oh."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, taking in our surroundings more thoroughly. I had to consciously remind myself not to gawk at Edward, but I sometimes couldn't stop myself. His reddish-brown hair was lit up by the moonlight, as were his golden eyes. He wore a forest green sweater that subtly revealed the shape of the planes of his chest, and a pair of khaki pants.

"Bella, do you ever wonder about fate?"

Edward's voice yanked me out of my trance.

"Er, fate?" I asked.

"Yes, fate. Do you think things happen for a reason?"

"Some things," I replied, "Like, I believe in karma and all of that 'what goes around, comes around' stuff. I think that if you do good things, good things will happen to you too."

"Ah," he whispered. "And, do you think we were meant to be together?"

"I think so," I answered quietly.

Edward sat there gazing up at the stars, mulling that over.

"Do you?" I prompted.

"Of course. But as much as I love you, Bella, I can't help but feel that I'm not the right person for you. I feel like I shouldn't be anywhere near you."

"This again!?" I exploded, "Look, I know you won't hurt me! I know you can control your thirst! I trust you completely, Edward! We've been over this! Why can't you just believe me and move on!?"

"Bella, Bella…" he hushed.

"No Edward! I will not be quiet! You obviously don't understand how much… how much I need you in my life! I honestly have no idea how I could survive without you."

Then, to my horror, I burst into tears. Edward held me and rubbed my back as the tears escalated into sobs, shushing me and whispering that everything would be okay. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I pulled myself together.

"Sorry you had to see that," I apologized, "I normally don't let myself fall apart like that. I guess I just feel… really comfortable around you. Like I can be myself."

"I feel the same way about you. Well, emotionally comfortable, that is," he added, wiping away one last stray tear rolling down my cheek.

I gazed up at the stars again and said, "Out here, staring up at the stars, it seems like anything's possible."

"How so?"

"Well, it's like, if all of these stars could form from gas into these beautiful masses, then anything can happen. It's just so beautiful."

"It's not the most beautiful thing out here," he remarked, tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear.

This moment was just so perfect. Here I was, just another average girl next door, snuggled up against the most godlike, perfect being that ever lived, and he just called me beautiful. I could lie here forever, just gazing into Edward's golden eyes under the cover of the weeping willow tree and the sparkling blanket of the stars above.

**Aw. the last chapter. just wanted to say, thanks to anyone who has reviewed and to always review this chapter as well! good job ava!  
**

**thanks always - dal, ava, and evie  
**


End file.
